Nuisances
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Levi has to leave town for work. He's said his goodbyes to everyone, especially Petra. Now that he's on board the plane, what could go wrong during the 7 hour flight? *Read Something Like This first unless you prefer this as a stand alone*


**Author's Note:** This story is all Levi. It can stand alone. It is not a direct sequel to _Something Like This_. However, read that story before reading this. The references to Petra will make more sense.

* * *

His eyes scanned the confines of the plane and he gripped his carry on for dear life.

 _Smells like shit in this damn contraption._

Planes were the best way to travel. He knew that. They avoided unnecessary pile ups on the interstate. However, planes were cramped and stuffy from all the damn people crowding aboard. Not to mention loving parents bringing their kids on board. Screaming kids were a nightmare to be around. He hoped the plane ride went over smoothly.

He quietly huffed and began scanning the area for his seat. He secured a window seat in first class. There it was, he loaded his carry on in the overhead rack and took his seat with his phone and charger. The seat was comfortable. The window pristine for the view. His mind wandered back to Petra who was more than likely watching out the window until the plane ascended in the air.

Levi Ackerman had no regrets when it came to the ginger haired woman who wormed her way into his life. Showing up at his door late at night in her panties, constantly bickering, yeah she grew on him. Now here he was taking on a project out of town. His chest tightened thinking about her. He wouldn't admit it to Mike or Erwin...hell he'd die before considering saying it front of Zoe, but he damn well would miss Petra while he was away. Video calling and texting wouldn't replace the face to face interaction.

"Excuse me-" Sneeze! "Do you mind if I sit here? Last minute booking since there were available seats." The woman wiped her nose with the palm of her hand.

Oh no. Levi wondered if his usual stoic mask was betraying his inward disgust. She wiped her snotty nose on her hand. Her hair was knotted on top of her huge round head. Her nose was tomato red. Not to mention, she reeked of body odor. She wanted to sit beside him? _No chance in mother fucking hell! Tell her to screw off. C'mon Levi!_ "Sorry, my wife is actually in the bathroom. She's occupying this seat." He managed to say without fumbling. He hid his disgust well this time around. He offered no smile.

"Oh that's no problem. I hope she's lovely." The lady grinned at him and again, he wondered if his usual mask betrayed him. The woman had something stringy between her front two teeth. _God if you can hear me, make her_ disappear. He offered her a thumbs and watched as she disappeared. He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

3 hours later...

"Sir, would you like a snack?" The stewardess (don't hate me for this term) asked stopping at Levi's seat. He shuffled in his seat and looked at her.

"What do you have?"

"Chips, chocolate covered m&ms, or pudding." She recited the list of available snacks.

Nothing sounded particularly nice. He need something to munch on for the time being. "I'll have the m&ms."

"One minute." She smiled sweetly, a bit too sweet for his liking before walking to the station.

"Mama, I want a cupcake."

"Brad, they don't have cupcakes on this flight."

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Levi. He could hear the loud child from four rows back. Just what he needed. Whining kids were another thing that bothered him. They were just as bad as the screamers.

"I want it though."

Levi shuddered, the kid's voice was like chalk on a chalkboard. "Tch."

"Brad, stop. I'm so sorry." From her tone, he guessed other passengers were giving her pointed looks. He'd join if he weren't trying to stay relaxed.

"WAAAAH!"

 _Mother fucking hell._ Levi reached for his ear buds and hurried to plug his ears. He didn't want to hear a screaming child. He made sure his phone had his music downloaded before switching to airplane mode (before taking off).

The stewardess came, looking apologetic and tapped Levi's shoulder gently. He turned the volume down before addressing her.

"We're out of m&ms. Can I offer chips?"

"What happened to the pudding?" He asked. Pudding was questionable but he didn't exactly want crunchy on a plane if they hit turbulence. Could anyone blame him?

"We just served the last one four rows back." She shrugged.

 _Damn kid! I bet it was him._ "Chips will be fine. Can I get water as well?"

"Of course, sir."

Once again Levi was left alone, he put his ear buds back in. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hey mister!"

Levi's eyes shot open. Someone was touching him. Poking his shoulder. _Remain calm despite someone touching you. You like Petra touching you...this isn't Petra. Don't let your frustration get the better of you._ He glanced sideway to see a kid had hopped into the seat beside him. He blinked and turned back and closed his eyes.

"Mister?" The young boy poked Levi's shoulder.

Levi paused his music and removed the ear buds and turned to the young boy. "Can I help you?"

"Can I listen to your music? I'm bored." He looked at Levi doe eyed.

 _Negative ghost rider_. Levi didn't share anything with people he didn't know. Hell, he didn't share much with people he did know. Lev's OCD kicked in. This kid could have a disease! They were trapped on a plane. There weren't doctors. He could end up sick and not even know it or worse! Jesus. Not to mention, even if he had an extra set of ear buds, he still wouldn't share. Levi's taste in music was all over the place. He could listen to rap or jazz. Hell, classical music included. What if this kid played something from Eminem? His mother would freak out and give him the stink eye. He could see it now.

"Kid, I don't think that's a great idea." Levi said as calm and monotonous as he could.

"So?"

"..." Levi stared at the young boy. He was inwardly twitching. "Kid, you don't realize the dangers of sharing ear buds."

"My name is Brad. So?"

 _Fuck!_

* * *

"Please put on your seat belts, we will be descending for our final destination shortly."

Levi rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. He ran a hand through his hair. The child that took all the damn pudding and sat beside him until his mother left the bathroom. He couldn't wait to get into his hotel room. He was dying for a shower and a change of clothes. Not to mention, some damn food.

Descending onto the tarmac was horrible. Levi bounced a bit in his seat despite being belted in. At one point, he was sure his head hit the overhead compartment, but not hard enough to do any real damage. When the plane finally began running down and slowing to a stop, Levi release the breath he had been holding. He didn't realize he was holding one.

Levi grabbed his carry on from above and began moving as soon as one of the stewardesses announced the doors were open.

Once out of the plane, Levi surveyed his surroundings.

The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Birds were chirping overhead. Not to mention, the heat was sweltering. He didn't know if he could get used to this kind thing. The city enjoyed four seasons, this place enjoyed the fire pits of hell from the feel of it. Trying to ignore the oncoming sweat, Levi clicked 'airplane mode off' on his phone and immediately called Petra.

"Hey."

"You made it?"

"Seven hours later. _Yes_." He sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. He hurried toward the door leading inside, he desperately hoped for air conditioner. He was beyond happy to be off the plane. Now he could distance himself from the idiots.

"How was the plane?" She asked yawning as she did so.

"Tch. The nerve of some people." He listened to the warm laugh coming across the phone. Seven hours apart and nothing seemed too different. Except he couldn't wait to see her again. "Keep laughing, Ral. I'll remember it."

"Ooh is that a promise?" She responded cheekily.

"Wait and find out." The corners of his lips formed a small smirk. "Listen, I need to get a cab and find the hotel. I'll call you when I get there. I love you."

"I love you too, byes!" He slid his phone in his pocket and stood around for a minute. The air conditioner was a god send, Levi hesitated to move toward the front exit. He was enjoying this too much.

"Mama, can we get cupcakes?"

"No..." Levi whispered. He recognized Brad's shrill voice anywhere after meeting him on the plane. Levi trudged forward to the exit and walked as fast as he could. Once again, he was out in the heat, sweating his balls off, though he wouldn't say that out loud.

 _I need a damn shower._


End file.
